Hold You
by AlbinoSwedishFish
Summary: Tamsin does whatever it takes to save Lauren from her predicament. No matter the consequence. CopDoc endgame.
1. Hold You

"Grant my last request and just let me hold you  
Don't shrug your shoulders, lay down beside me,"

"Tamsin?"

There they were, in the middle of nowhere (how convenient) buried in snow. It was at least 20 degrees below zero, Lauren calculated.

"Slow down, lie down

Remember it's just you and me,"

"Tamsin, what are you doing?"

They were out on the typical 'save the world' mission, when everyone bailed.

Ice giants from Asgard were sent down to aid the 'sunshine gang' in their journey, when Loki told to do otherwise.

As everyone retreated nobody realized that the doctor had been injured, and couldn't make it back to the drop ship.

Nobody but the Valkyrie.  
Only a month ago Lauren would have dreaded relying and the blonde the keep her safe, but now, she wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Don't sell out, bow out  
Remember how it used to be,"

"Tamsin please, your suffering from hypothermia, don't speak,"

Lauren had been impaled by one of the giants, and thrown into the snow.  
The brute force put into the action caused a small avalanche, that completely engulfed her.

The Valkyrie destroyed the icy tomb within seconds, having to preform cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR).

Bringing the doctor back to the world of the living was one thing, keeping her alive was another.

"I just want to hold you closer, is that alright?  
Baby let's get closer tonight," As each lyric left the blonde's mouth a pain jeered through her chest.

"Tamsin please," tears were forming as hatred diminished.

Lauren was human, the Valkyrie knew that. She couldn't handle the harsh environment in the condition she was in.

So Tamsin prayed to Odin, may she be damned.  
'Óðinn guð dammit, ég hef aldrei beðið um hjálpina áður. Þú hefur alltaf haldið mér í fjarlægð, en nú hana ég er. Hér er ég, á hnén betl. Betl fyrir þig að flytja sár þessa konu til mín. Því að ég veit að gróa alltaf koma með verð. Faðir minn, ég bað,'

And with that the positions were reversed. Tamsin had been impaled, and was suffering from hypothermia. And Lauren was high from the heat if battle.

"Grant my last request and just let me hold you  
Don't shrug your shoulders, lay down beside me,"

"Oh, Tamsin," the doctor melted into the valkyrie's arms, sobbing against her chest.

The taller blonde brought her mouth down the the shorter one's ear.

"Sure I can accept that we're going nowhere  
But one last time let's go there, lay down beside me,"

Tamsin ran her weak fingers through Lauren's golden locks, and she knew that this was it.

This was it.

"And I've found that I'm bound  
To wander down that one way road, oh  
And I realize all about your lies  
But I'm no wiser than the fool that I was before,"

Lauren's heart slowed to a steady pace, the valkyrie's soothing voice calming her.

She never noticed that the woman could sing.

Though she never really noticed Tamsin at all before.

Before, until now.

How is it she could be so cold as to only see things clearly **now**?

"I just want you closer, is that alright?  
Baby let's get closer, tonight,"

For the past few months Tamsin had been saving her, always having her back.

Yet, was she ever grateful? No.

Risking her life, because she wasn't capable.

Aiding her when she was ill, or injured.

And each time Lauren was concentrated on hatred, disappointment. Anger towards Tamsin, that she was there instead of Bo.

That Bo, her girlfriend for goodness sakes, wasn't there.

She wasn't going to make that mistake again.

Not this time.

Raising her head, and positioning herself to straddle Tamsin; Lauren pulled the Valkyrie into a warm, gentle kiss.

A kiss that lasted for what seemed to be hours.

A kiss that wasn't needy, but much needed.

A kiss that wasn't dirty, or lustful.

Just a kiss.

The most beautiful kiss in all of the worlds.

And when the exchange broke, it left both woman desolate. Knowing they wouldn't share many more.

"Just let me hold you," the words escaped Tamsin's lips faintly.

And Lauren complied, nuzzling further into the Valkyrie's muscular body, not caring of the blood smearing.

Pushing the thought as far back as possible, the doctor and the detective both knew the fate well upon Tamsin.

If these were going to be her last moments with the woman she'd come to no longer despise, she wouldn't let anything go unsaid.

"Tamsin, I just want to let you know that I'm sorry. I know I have no right to even attempt in apologizing, I just have to let you know,"

A genuine smile curling up the Valkyrie's lips, her eyes also held the whole world's sadness.

"You don't have to-"

"No Tamsin I do, I do have to. For the last, well since the day I met you we never hit it off. I guess though in some alternate reality you were always this beast, trying to take Bo away from me. But you weren't,"

"Doc-"

"And when you helped me, saved my life all those times. Stuck by my side through the rough patches, I treated you like the scum of the earth. Like you were Khan, and I was Kirk,"

"Lauren-"

"When all this time I only pushed you away, because, because, oh Fuck it, because I was falling in love with you!"  
"Wait, did you just call me by my real name?"

Closing her eyelids tightly, as though it hurt to do so, Tamsin released a deep sigh.

"Lauren, I always understood you. I knew what you were going through, and I supported you. I did all if this because, I saw me in you. We are so alike, though we are so different. No, I never exactly wove a 'Team Lauren' flag around cause, cause dammit doc, I didn't want to see you with anyone. And, I didn't realize until now, that it was because I wanted you for myself. And every time I would go to a bar to 'blow off some steam', I subconsciously looked for you in everyone. I usually left before they could zip up their jeans,"

And with that, the two confirmed their feelings for each other in the only way they knew how.

This time, tongues danced, and hands explored.

Every touch, every inch was new territory.

Lauren noted that with every movement Tamsin's muscles tensed, and that behind all the quips and snide remarks; she was soft.

All of the Valkyrie's moves were blissful, yet innocent.

The doctor was exploring new hights, as well as a new side of Tamsin.

"Doc-"

Lauren covered the taller blonde's lips with her own, noticing the freezing temperature she pulled away (making sure to keep her hands under the woman's shirt still).

"Doc, this is my last life, and I just have one favor to ask,"

Tracing the firm abs under her fingers slowly, the doctor nodded.

"Tell wolf pants that he wasn't a bad partner. And the succubus that she was a dick for letting you go. Also tell moms-I mean Kenzi, that I wanted to thank her for everything. Especially the panty removal tricks,"

Lauren dug her head Into the crook of the Valkyrie's neck, and wrapped her arms back around her tightly.

"Anything Tamsin,"

Laying in the comfortable silence, and occasional heart beat they shared in unison; Tamsin felt her time coming.

She felt her breath shortening, chest heaving.

Blood was ceasing to flow to her brain properly.

This was the end.

She ran her fingers through the gold locks in front of her, and kissed her soft lips one more time.

Then shut her eyelids gingerly, grasping the doctor's hand in her own.

She could feel gentle sobs forming against her chest. Tears soaking her blouse.

This was the end.

And wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

 **Translation: "Odin god dammit , I 've never asked for help before . You always kept me at a distance , but now here I am . Here I am on my knees begging . Begging for you to transfer this woman's wounds to myself. I know that healing always comes with a price . My father , I am pleading,"**

 **Song: "Last Request, Paolo Nutini"**


	2. Notice!

Hey guys, first can I just say thank you all so much for your support and input! I appreciate all of you, and I love reading your reviews! (Criticism is always welcome). I just started writing on here, and you have all been so good to me.

Anyway, I have decided to make a sequel to "Hold You". I'm not sure how long it will take me to write, and publish, so you guy are just going to have to stick around. Originally I wasn't going to write more, and I was happy with how I ended it, but after reading a message sent to me I have reconsidered.

I will be uploading it as a new story, and not a new chapter.

Feel free to write your thoughts in more reviews telling me what you want to see in the sequel... because I really need some motivation.

Thanks again! -AlbinoSwedishFish


End file.
